Sleeping with ghosts
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Un día antes de la batalla de las 12 casas Camus conoce al caballero de Géminis. Saga x Camus, yaoi, oneshot, lime.


**Sleeping with ghosts**

La tarde era tediosa. El calor no aminoró ni siquiera cuando el sol se tornó naranja y se fue a esconder parcialmente tras aquellas lejanas montañas.

El coliseo se encontraba desierto y el Santuario en general presentaba un ambiente sombrío. El silencio hacía zumbar a sus oídos.

Se sentaba en unas gradas, distrayéndose con el pasar de una que otra ocasional ave, apreciando el polvo de la arena ser revuelto por las breves y muy esporádicas brisas.

Podría estar en su templo, que gracias a la altitud siempre se encontraba fresco. Pero al día siguiente no tendría oportunidad para salir de allí y quería aprovechar hasta entonces sin tener que estar encerrado.

No era el único que pensaba de esa manera, supuso, cuando percibió la cercanía de un cosmos que le parecía extrañamente familiar, aunque no podía reconocerlo con exactitud.

Enseguida divisó a una figura alta de extensa cabellera y confiada postura que se acercaba sin prisas. Camus no le despegó la vista gracias a la inquietante necesidad de ubicarlo en su memoria.

Nada.

Llegó frente a él, tapó el sol, preguntó con simpleza:

"¿Acuario?" Camus elevó la mirada y asintió.

"¿Quién eres tú?" indagó enseguida, frunciendo sutilmente el ceño en desconfianza. El diseño de la armadura que aquel portaba le dio la respuesta antes de que fuera expresada.

"Géminis," dijo, y se sentó junto al otro sin preocuparse por ser inoportuno.

Camus no disimuló su desconcierto; arqueó una de sus cejas y torció levemente sus labios, miró al recién llegado de forma interrogante, mas aquel fingió inocencia y contempló el horizonte. Suspiró calmo, casi contento.

El caballero de Acuario se sobrepuso a la curiosidad, y con una hastiada exhalación apoyó los codos en las rodillas, inclinándose adelante para sostener el mentón sobre sus nudillos.

"Entonces tú no los subestimas."

"¿Cómo?" El de ojos verdes volteó, parpadeando confuso.

"Si has vuelto para enfrentarles, es que sabes de lo que son capaces." Camus miró de soslayo al de cabellos azules para confirmar basado en la expresión de aquel que finalmente entendía el origen de su comentario.

"Nunca he batallado con ninguno de ellos."

"Yo entrené a uno de ellos."

"Sí, eso escuché. Al cisne."

Camus devolvió la mirada hacia el frente.

"Lo mataré." Sonaba incuestionable. A Saga le causó gracia y sus labios lo reflejaron curvándose sutilmente. Camus pudo sentir esa sonrisa aún sin verla, oculta en el burlón silencio que cómplice ocupó los siguientes segundos. Sintiéndose de pronto algo mortificado y arrepentido de haber hablado, una leve arruga apareció en su frente.

"Lo intentarás," finalmente replicó el mayor. Acuario tuvo la impresión de que el aire se purificaba súbitamente. No lo admitiría pero esas palabras le aliviaron, le dieron la oportunidad de explicarse a mayor detalle.

"Si se ha convertido en lo que yo esperaba de él entonces fallaré. Si no, su muerte será merecida."

Hablando así, ¿quién se atrevería a retarlo? Saga volvió a sonreír.

"¿Y a mí por qué me dices eso?" preguntó sin implicar nada en especial, en un tono ligero y casi divertido.

"Porque estás aquí y me has hablado. Y porque sé que no te importa." Y porque guardarse sus planes había estado provocando un nudo en su estómago que finalmente comenzaba a aflojarse, si bien en mínima medida.

"Bien. Yo también tengo planes para mañana," anunció en un aire casi triunfal, elevando la barbilla.

"Y a mí no me importan y me los contarás." Una media sonrisa y Camus cambió su posición devolviendo las palmas de las manos a la rugosa superficie de los escalones. El súbito movimiento hizo a su cabellera balancearse exquisitamente. Saga se distrajo sin remedio.

"Ahá..." musitó. La sonrisa de Camus se tornó confusa ante la repentina inexpresividad de su acompañante, y pronto desapareció.

"Pues anda," intentó despabilarlo.

"Mataré al patriarca," escupió automático. Camus parpadeó. Saga lo hizo también, y lo volvió a hacer, sus pupilas reconociéndose a sí mismas para entonces lucir vivas de nuevo, aunque todavía continuaban fijas sobre quien las había aturdido temporalmente.

"Ya era hora de que alguien se animara a hacerlo." Otra sonrisa que no quería serlo del todo, deformó los labios del francés. Saga arrugó el rostro, enfurruñándose de manera casi infantil.

"No estoy bromeando," advirtió. Aunque dentro de sí sabía que aquel no le creería, nadie a quien le confesara sus propósitos lo haría. Y tomarlo como un chiste era lo más cómodo, lo natural. Verdad era que el Patriarca no estaba fungiendo el mejor de los papeles y cualquiera acordaría en aprovechar una broma para profesarle cierto despecho.

"Por supuesto," Camus contestó con falsa seriedad. Enseguida suspiró y girando el rostro buscó al sol, del cual sólo quedaban como evidencia sutiles rayos que se entremezclaban con la oscuridad, aún discreta, que acechaba por cubrirlo todo. Los tonos rosáceos que resultaban fueron agradables para los ojos azules del extranjero.

Saga le admiró por cantidad indefinida de minutos antes de animarse a preguntar, "¿Qué harás lo que resta del día?"

"Esperar," Camus respondió desinteresadamente, encogiendo los hombros.

"Te aburrirás." Con un movimiento lento de su mano Saga se atrevió a capturar unos cuantos cabellos verdiazules, de los más largos. Los acarició entre su índice y pulgar y clavó sus ojos en ellos. Camus se percató de lo que consideró una extraña acción pero no dio señal de ello.

"Estaré bien."

"Estarás solo…"

"¿Y?" Camus le miró por el rabillo del ojo, sintiéndose de repente intrigado. Claramente aquel buscaba llegar a algún punto, pero él no se daría por aludido tan fácilmente.

"Quiero que vengas conmigo." La incredulidad forzó en Camus un respingo. No esperaba que fuera tan franco…

"¿A dónde? ¿Para qué?" Saga suspiró y regresó los cabellos de Camus a la posición que naturalmente guardaban sobre su espalda. Los dejó ir no sin antes acariciarlos con la palma extendida y deslizando ésta hasta el final de la sedosa cabellera. Luego su mano permaneció quieta en la espalda baja del joven, anhelando traspasar el frío metal.

"A mi templo. Quiero quitarte esa armadura, y quitarte la ropa. Quiero que estés en mi cama hasta que sea mañana." Definitivamente, demasiado franco.

"¿Y yo debo ceder a todo eso?" Camus volteó su rostro, la parte superior de su cuerpo girando en el proceso y consiguiendo así que la mano del griego se apartara.

Camus no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar ante este compañero que para él era un completo desconocido. La confianza que mostraba le descolocaba. Y aunque su pregunta se había escuchado recelosa, no dudaba que bajo las condiciones que Géminis había propuesto el mañana vendría muy pronto.

"¿Por qué no?" Aquel se escuchó realmente desconcertado, se vio enternecedoramente ingenuo.

Sin poder evitarlo, Camus rió. El sonido fue melodioso, limpio, divertido. Incluso con lo rápido que se disipó, a Saga le encantó.

"De acuerdo." Esas palabras le gustaron aún más.

/./

La habitación olía a encerrado, a abandono. Camus caminó hasta el centro, deteniéndose a pocos pasos de la cama y mirando con indiferencia su alrededor, tomando nota mental de lo poco que había en el cuarto.

El hombre de cabellera añil entró detrás de él.

"Acuario," le llamó, aunque conocía su nombre.

Camus giró para encontrarse cara a cara con el otro. Saga ya se hallaba a poca distancia y se acercó aún más para retirarle cautelosamente la tiara. Camus aguardó quieto, curioso por las futuras acciones de aquél.

Saga se agachó para dejar aquella pieza de la armadura en el piso. Al levantarse colocó las manos sobre las hombreras del francés y se inclinó hasta que rozó con la punta de la nariz su oreja.

Camus se sintió ligeramente mortificado por el escalofrío que le recorrió entonces, y que no había podido predecir.

"Envíala lejos, quiero sentir tu cosmos." Camus frunció ligeramente el ceño ante la petición, pero hizo tal como el otro pedía; elevó su cosmos lo suficiente y la armadura abandonó su cuerpo. Entonces pudo percibir con claridad el suspiro entrecortado que escapó de los labios del hombre frente a él. Camus aprovechó ese fugaz momento en que Saga pareció amedrentarse para, en un intento de apresurar las cosas, colocar las manos sobre su brazo derecho y maniobrar con el propósito de retirar la pieza que cubría ese sitio.

"Espera," dijo Saga, y detuvo al menor apartando las manos, pero enseguida dejando las suyas sobre la ropa del otro para desaparecerla poco a poco.

Camus aguardó paciente, aunque el comportamiento metódico de Géminis comenzaba a irritarle.

"Acuéstate," ordenó Saga en cuanto terminó de desvestir a Camus, quien le dirigió una fugaz mirada de divertida suspicacia antes de dar la vuelta y caminar hasta la cama para subir a ella. Se hizo hacia el lado que tocaba la pared para dejar ésta a su espalda y acomodarse sobre un costado, con un brazo doblado bajo su cabeza. Desde allí miró al otro con expectación, pero Saga, si bien se acercó, sólo lo hizo para sentarse en el borde de la cama. Aún se encontraba muy lejos.

Camus esperó, tal vez hasta cinco minutos; tiempo durante el cual Saga no hizo otra cosa más que estudiar al menor, y abochornarlo con el desmedido interés de sus ojos.

Camus llegó a pensar que la invitación de Géminis había sido estrictamente literal. Que sólo lo quería desnudo en su cama, nada más.

Se sintió mortificado, juzgó al otro ridículo.

"Esto es tan aburrido como estar en el coliseo," finalmente declaró. Se movió para quedar boca arriba, cruzó ambos brazos sobre sus ojos, ahora cerrados, y resopló exasperado.

"Para mí no."

"Hablo en serio. ¿De verdad pretendes que me quede aquí toda la noche para que me mires y… ya?"

"No sé… ¿qué más quieres?" Súbitamente Camus se incorporó hasta sentarse y miró al otro con determinación.

"Para empezar, quítate todo eso." Estiró el brazo para señalar la armadura que cubría el cuerpo del griego. Saga agachó la vista hacia su propio pecho, al exacto punto donde el dedo índice de Camus rozaba, antes de decidir levantarse de la cama y comenzar a obedecer.

"Ya," anunció cuando ninguna pieza dorada le protegía más.

"Dije _todo_," Camus puntualizó clavando la mirada sobre cierto detalle faltante. Saga entonces desabrochó su pantalón. Le tomó unos momentos deshacerse de esa prenda y el interior, y una vez desnudo, preguntó, "¿Ahora qué?"

"¿Te seguirás haciendo el tonto?" La única respuesta de Saga fue una sonrisa.  
Camus rodó los ojos hacia arriba.

"Ah, pues ven."

Se acomodó sobre él con algo de vacilación, sin estar seguro donde dejar las manos, hacia donde mirar o si debía hacer algo más que sólo estar ahí. El joven que le observaba impaciente se preguntó si el verdadero fraude sería la irresolución de ahora o la osadía de antes.

"¿Qué edad tienes?" Camus preguntó casualmente mientras llevaba las manos a la espalda del otro para atraerlo más cerca, concluyendo que no iba a continuar ateniéndose al ritmo del mayor.

Saga parpadeó ante la inesperada pregunta. "Veinti... ocho, creo…"

"¿Crees?" Camus torció los labios, divertido tanto por la despistada respuesta como por las nerviosas reacciones a las caricias juguetonas que repartía sobre el torso de Saga.

"Dejé de contar hace mucho." Su voz tembló, e incitado por las piernas que se rozaban contra las suyas, comenzó a explorar el cuerpo atrapado entre sus brazos; labios sobre el esternón, dedos sobre las costillas. Camus se estremeció.

"Eso es raro…" Una media sonrisa fue la prueba de su satisfacción al notar que el misterioso géminis adquiría mayor confianza. Con una mano le sujetó un brazo y otra alcanzó su rostro, urgiéndole a acercarse. Camus logró depositar unos cuantos besos torpes sobre su mandíbula antes de que Saga le abrazara con vehemencia, anclando el rostro sobre su hombro.

"Sí, puede ser," escupió inquietamente. Movió las caderas de manera tentativa y el otro se acopló sin demora. Entregaron toda su concentración a ese pequeño y repetitivo ritual, permitiendo a un par de minutos pasar hasta que alguno habló de nuevo entre trabajosos respiros.

"Mm... Oí tu nombre alguna vez… pero lo he olvidado."

"Saga. Es fácil de recordar," dijo a prisas, sus dedos deslizándose fervientemente sobre los muslos que presionaban sus costados.

"Yo soy Camus." Suspiró, extendió la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y Saga aprovechó para lamer y demorarse besando la base de su cuello. Luego buscó su rostro, y unos ojos entreabiertos le observaron con hambrienta curiosidad.

"Ya lo sé. Camus de Acuario…" murmuró sobre sus labios, provocándolos con un roce breve para luego apartarse. "…francés, entrenado en Siberia y maestro de dos alumnos. Ah, y si yo tengo veintiocho años, eso te situaría alrededor de los… veinte," recitó mientras le instigaba con caricias a que se diera la vuelta.

Camus se apoyó en codos y rodillas y Saga lo premió con una procesión de besos desde la espalda baja hasta la nuca.

"¿Cómo es eso?" Un placentero estremecimiento lo silenció por un instante. "Yo no sé nada de ti." Camus sintió una sonrisa contra la piel de su hombro.

"Sí sabes, me conociste hace tiempo pero ya no lo recuerdas."

El menor se dejó desconcertar, frunció el ceño y trató de escarbar en su memoria. Saga lo frustró de inmediato, trajo su atención de vuelta a lo que importaba; él, y el otro. El otro invadiéndolo, y él, después del sobresalto inicial, aceptándolo tan irremediablemente como tuvo que admitir;

"No, honestamente que no." Su voz tembló, acabando en un jadeo inaudible.

"Está bien, ya nadie lo hace." Camus hubiera esperado melancolía, mas sólo captó indiferencia. Agachó su acalorado rostro hasta descansar la frente en la cama, sus dedos se engancharon en las sábanas, y sin poder pensar en otra cosa que decir se dedicó simplemente a sentir, abandonándose sin reparos a la deliciosa construcción de una experiencia que le hizo olvidar completamente que ésta bien podría ser la víspera de su muerte.

/./

Nunca cedió al sueño, a contrario del acompañante que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Demasiado tiempo envidió la tranquilidad que exudaba, sus facciones relajadas, su respiración rítmica y pacífica. Había dejado la noche caer sin hacer otra cosa más que eso, y cuando la envidia se vio acompañada por una intensa curiosidad hacia aquellos entreabiertos labios que había fallado en probar siquiera una vez, finalmente frunció el ceño y se levantó de la cama.

"Es hora de que me vaya," anunció lo suficientemente alto para despertar al otro.

"No, quédate," Saga murmuró todavía con los ojos cerrados, extendiendo un brazo perezosamente en busca del francés.

"¿Qué hay de mañana? ¿Lo has olvidado?" Camus comenzó a vestirse rápidamente y utilizó el cosmos para llamar a su armadura. Saga se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

"Mañana moriré." Así que debía complacerlo ahora.

Incrédulo, Camus suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Entonces ya cambiaste de planes?"

"Es todo lo mismo."

"Lo que tú digas." Sonrío burlón, pero el gesto desapareció cuando le dio la espalda. El no tomar a Saga en serio no tenía nada que ver con la garantía de que muchas vidas acabarían mañana, ni amedrentaba la posibilidad de que una de ellas podría ser la suya, o la de su alumno. O la de Saga.

Pasó una mano sobre su cabello y exhaló profundo tratando de alejar esas sombrías especulaciones. Llegó a la puerta pero antes de salir se dirigió una vez más al mayor.

"Si al final del día no has muerto y yo también sigo vivo, vendré a visitarte después en alguna ocasión." En sus ojos hubo una sonrisa fugaz. Saga parpadeó un tanto confundido, pero asintió en respuesta.

"Está bien." Camus se marchó.

Saga volvió a recostarse, cerró los ojos deleitándose en la calidez todavía impregnada en las sábanas, y sus labios mostraron una pequeña sonrisa amarga ante la cándida crueldad de esa promesa.

/./

**FIN**


End file.
